A Simple Wish
by Chibi Hikari Tenshi
Summary: A flower spirit that grants a persons wish? Who does it go to? Kagome wants to get away from life, a life that doesn't go with a soebody. Why? Well read and find out
1. The Big Surprise

Anime Princess: I can't believe this my first Inu-Yasha fanfic that I actually liked. Rated PG13 for now but might go up.  
  
Kagome: I like this so far.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I agree it is interesting.  
  
Anime Princess: Awwwww Fluffy likes it.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Woman don't you dare call me that or I'll kill you.  
  
Anime Princess: Can't do that Fluffy. I can do anything. I have a very vivid imagination and if I want to be demon I can become a demon. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Kagome:-_-;;; she's not in her sane mood right now readers.  
  
Anime Princess: you want to know why? I just made lemon bars and my mommy said that I can't have it yet. I WANT MY LEMON BARS!!!!  
  
Kagome: You cook?  
  
Anime Princess: Yeah, doesn't everyone? I could cook many things, breakfast, Lunch, dinner, snacks, desert, beverages, and ya.  
  
Kaome: Ummmm... I know people who can't even cook rice.  
  
Anime Princess: ok. Any ways lets get on with the story.  
  
Declaimer: Don't Own anything, nothing here nor anything there. Not on the ground nor in the sky. I do own my name, my computer, my room Kind of it becomes guest room when relatives come over and sleep, my life, and I think some more things.  
  
Summary: Kagome comes back to the feudal time earlier than expected by her friends and finds Kikyou and Inu-Yasha doing something that she didn't like and ran away. She then becomes a demon. Demon how??? Read and find out than. Should it be a Kag/Sess, Kag/Inu, Kik/Inu, or another pairing? Help me please.  
A Simple Wish By: Anime Princess Age: unkown  
Running is what I am doing right now. My feet are tired, I am out of breath, but I keep running, running away from HIM. He said he loved me. And what do I get? A fucking lying bastard who plays with my heart. How could he do this to me? Why fuck the dead walking bitch? Love, he says he loves me yet he fucks the corpse.  
  
~*Flashback*~ 'Won't he be surprised,' I thought to myself getting out of the well with y stuff, 'I was able to come three days earlier.'  
  
It was almost about 5pm when I came back to the feudal era to start collecting the rest of the shards from Naraku. I walked to were Inu-Ysha was always was when I leave to surprise him with my returning so early. While walking to the area I heard noises of grunting. I was after all curious about the sound, so quietly I walked closer to the noise. I was shocked, angry. There right in front of me was Inu-Yasha and the walking dead slut fucking each other. I was about leave and just forget about it when I heard the walking bitch ask, "What about my reincarnation?"  
  
"What about her? I never loved her. I only saw you in her, never just her she is just the shard detector," was Inu-Yasha's reply.  
  
Shocked, anger, sadness, and many more emotions came over it. I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to collect the rest of the shards by myself, or find another ally to protect me. That was my decision. After the thought I started to run. Run to wherever my legs would take me.  
  
~*end of flashback*~  
  
'Bastard,' I thought while running, ' don't you know you just broke both my heart and your trust from me? Now how will you get your precious shards? Though Kikyou was the late guardian of the Shikon No Tama, she can't purify but she will be only sense it not see it you idiot.'  
  
Tired, I stopped by a hot spring and took off my clothes to relax in the hot spring. Getting every thing out of my mind I became relaxed and clam. The only problem was that I didn't bring any extra clothes so I would have to wash my old ones to wear again. I could be so stupid sometimes.  
  
~*no ones POV*~  
  
Sesshoumaru was on his night patrol on his lands, though he doesn't do it often, this was a special day and many people would come into his territory to get 'it'. The 'it' was a special spirit of the flowers. It was rumored that if someone caught the flower spirit they would be able to have any wish granted. The flower spirit only comes out every so 50 years to have fun on the outside world. What everyones who wants the flower spirit is that no one can just catch it, they are tested and if they fail they either don't remember what happens or they would become cursed. The spirit comes to you not the other way around.  
  
~*where Kagome was*~  
  
Kagome got out of the hot spring to put on the new clean clothes that she washed awhile ago so she wouldn't be naked all night. After she put on her clothes she started to walk deeper into the forest she was in. She had to admit it that she was lost but for some reason she was not scared, scared that a demon would come out of nowhere and kill her. Deeper she was walking she heard a faint scream that seemed to belong to a person in the forest. Wanting to help she started to run to where the scream was heard. At the same time Sesshoumaru also heard the scream and quickly ran to where the scream was heard.  
  
When Kagome came to the opening that she heard the scream she saw a little girl on the ground all bruised and beaten. She also saw a snake demon that looked like it was enjoying the girl.  
  
"ssssssssssssso you ffffffffinally gave up girrrrrrrl," the demon said, "now I can have my meal."  
  
"Don't think about it snakey," Kagome said with her bow and arrows out.  
  
"Another meal?" asked the demon.  
  
"NO this is your last day on living," Kagome said and released the arrow that went right into the demons heart.  
  
With a loud hissing the demon broke into pieces. Kagome after seeing that the demon was gone went to the little girl to see if she was all right. Examining the girl she saw that she had several minor cuts but nothing so major. So Kagome carefully picked the girl up and walked to a near by stream.  
  
Washing the girls body, Kagome saw that she was glowing, faster than she could blink, the girls cuts were healed. The little girl opened her eyes and smiled. Seeing the smile on the girls face, Kagome couldn't help by smile back. Kagome helped the little girl onto her feet. When the girl was back on her feet, she glowed brighter than she did before and transformed into a young girl with wing and small flowers everywhere.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I am a flower spirit that comes into the world every 50 years," replied the spirit smiling.  
  
"Do you have a name?" Kagome asked.  
  
"My name is Sakura, after the flower that my spirit is from," replied Sakura. "Well, Hello Sakura my name is Kagome nice to meet you," Kagome said to Sakura.  
  
"Why do you act so friendly to me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Why shouldn't I?" asked a confused Kagome.  
  
"I am a flower spirit that grants one person any wish they want," replied Sakura, " usually no one wants to know who I am, only to give them their wish."  
  
"Oh I am sorry I didn't really know," Kagome replied.  
  
While getting to know each other, Sakura and Kagome didn't know that they were being watched. Watched by the lord of the land, Lord Sesshoumaru. As curious as a dog he also wanted to know why the miko didn't command the flower spirit a wish. Also why she wasn't with his half-brother.  
  
He couldn't keep the question in himself she stepped out of his hiding spot and said coolly, "Why aren't you with my half-brother woman?"  
  
"S..S.Sesshoumaru?" stuttered a surprised Kagome.  
  
"Will you not answer me?" replied Sesshoumaru.  
  
"He is with his whore, the dead corpse, the little fucking bitch, and his new mate," Kagome coldly said.  
  
"I see so he choose a dead corpse over a living being? Well isn't he the stupid one," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"I can have knew that so don't remind me," Kagome said.  
  
'What the hell are you thinking about Kagome? Snapping at Sesshoumaru like that, the Lord of the Western Land. But he is kind of cute. I love his fluffy thing over his shoulder, what is it anyways? His tail? Whoa where did that come from? But he is strong and could protect himself even with one arm. I wish I could be like that strong, quick, and better senses like a youkai,' thought Kagome thinking to herself.  
  
"Wish granted," Sakura said out loud.  
  
"What are you talking about Sakura I didn't say anything," asked Kagome.  
  
"You didn't say it but you thought of it I am able to read the minds of the person I am to give a wish to," Sakura explained.  
  
"But.," started Kagome but stopped when she didn't see Sakura anywhere.  
  
Instead she was engulfed in a light pink light changing her to what she had wished for. When the light faded the 'human' Kagome was nowhere in sight. Instead there standing in her place was a inu-youkai a female one with raven black hair and blue and purple highlights, golden eyes, strips like Sesshoumaru, and a crescent moon on her forehead with an arrow through it.  
  
Sesshoumaru, who was watching the whole thing was surprised on the transformation. Before in the females human form he didn't care what she looked like since he thought that all human females were the same, but now he saw the most beautiful inu-youkai he has ever seen and her sent was a dazzling sakura and fresh water with a hint of strawberries.  
  
After Kagome came out of the light she opened her eyes and saw Sesshoumaru and then blacked out into unconscious falling onto the ground. Sesshoumaru walked up to the newly formed Kagome, picked her up and took off to his castle were he left Rin with Jakens.  
  
~*Inu-Yasha and company*~ "KAOGOME!!!!," yelled a little fox demon, Shippou, who was shouting for his surrogate mother.  
  
"KAGOME WHERE ARE......HENTAI!!!!*SLAP*" Sango also was trying to find Kagome but kept getting interrupted but Miroku's hands going into the wrong area of her bodies.  
  
Shippou was able to sense his surrogate mother after he woke up from his nap since he had a nightmare on where he would never see Kagome again. He told Sango and Miroku that Kagome was here but not here at the same time. So for a long time they have been searching for their lost friend. All three of their thought were the same, Where was Kagome, and Was she alright.  
Ok that is it for now I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. See ya.  
  
Remember to R&R. |  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
| V right here click the little button and give me a review. 


	2. the Search and the spar

Anime Princess: I LOVE U ALL!!!!! I received great reviews. And do u know the best part?  
  
Sesshoumaru: What?  
  
Kagome: Yes What?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Feh, like I care.  
  
Anime Princess: Well???  
  
Kagome: YES?!?!?!  
  
Anime Princess: A lot of people wanted Sesshoumaru/Kagome paring. And do you know what that means?????  
  
Kagome: WHAT!?!?!?!  
  
Anime Princess: This will be a Sesshoumaru/ Kagome fic!!!!! It could change later on if people want it to be a different paring.  
  
Kagome: YES!!! I won't have to be with doggy boy.  
  
Anime Princess: Thanks for all the reviews now lets start with the story.  
  
Declaimer: Don't Own anything, nothing here nor anything there. Not on the ground nor in the sky. I do own my name, my computer, my room Kind of it becomes guest room when relatives come over and sleep, my life, and I think some more things.  
  
Summary: Kagome comes back to the feudal time earlier than expected by her friends and finds Kikyou and Inu-Yasha doing something that she didn't like and ran away. She then becomes a demon. Demon how??? Read and find out than. Should it be a Kag/Sess, Kag/Inu, Kik/Inu, or another pairing? Help me please.  
A Simple Wish By: Anime Princess Age: unkown  
  
"Arugh," Kagome said when she woke up, "I can't believe that I fell asleep."  
  
Looking around she noticed that she wasn't in the forest anymore, but in a room that was a very pretty.  
  
"Where the hell am I now?," she said trying to remember what happened.  
  
"Well I think your are still on my lands since you are at my home," said a cold voice.  
  
She knew that voice anywhere, "Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Well yes that is me," Sesshoumaru said smoothly to Kagome.  
  
"So why am I actually here?" asked Kagome.  
  
"You do not remember what happened?" Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"All I remember was being engulfed by light and that was it, and I don't even know why," Kagome said to Sesshoumaru.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded his head a started to explain to her what had happened. Kagome just sat down on the bed she was on and listened to him carefully until he was done explaining.  
  
'I'm a demon now?' thought Kagome after Sesshoumaru was done explaining, 'Well now I could take care of myself and not worrying about a thing.'  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't stop thinking about Kagome, 'Her beautiful eyes drives me crazy and her hair looks like pure silk,' he thought while watching Kagome. But he shook the thought out of his head and said, " Would you like me to train you in your new form?"  
  
"What?" Kagome said.  
  
'Is he actually asking if I would like him to train me?' thought Kagome, ' what happened to his cold side?'  
  
"Like I said before would you like me to train you to get use in being a youkai?" Sesshoumaru restated his question.  
  
"Yes," Kagome said unaware of her answer.  
  
"Good, follow me," Sesshoumaru said to Kagome and started to walk out of the room and into the training room inside his home.  
It's been five days since Kagome had been missing and everyone was beginning to worry. Sango, was crying that her best friend has gone missing, Miroku his friend is gone but he still had Sango who didn't like one bit or did she?, Shippou who was the worst never stopped looking for Kagome, his surrogate mother, and Inu-Yasha because his "Shard-detector" and "lover" was missing Two-timing bastard, just like his father but more stupid and arrogant.  
  
Sniffing her scent, Inu-Yasha was able to tell that Kagome was here even though it was very faint. 'Shit! Sesshoumaru was here too,' thought Inu- Yasha thinking on what Sesshoumaru would do with Kagome. 'What's this?' thought Inu-Yasha sniffing the air again, 'a weird aura ling with both Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Sakura's?? I Don't know anyone with that scent.' Confused as he was inu-yasha was now really separate on finding Kagome. There was only one place to go to now......................................  
SESSHOUMARU and Kagome was outside in the backyard of the castle fighting each other in a hand to hand combat or is it claw to claw combat??. It has been three days since Kagome was at Sesshoumaru's place and started to act more youkai in many ways. "Good job Kagome you are getting stronger every time we practiced," Sesshoumaru praised Kagome.  
  
"Was that my imagination," Kagome started, "or did the cold-blood-killer- with-a human-child -in-his-care just praised someone?"  
  
"So what if I have?" Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Shaking her head, Kagome than leaped into the air and pulled out her sword that Sesshoumaru gave to her before she started her training.  
  
~*Flashback*~ "Since you will learn under me woman, you WILL learn how to use other weapons other than the bow and arrows," Stated Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What's so bad about my bow and arrows? I could do find with them," Kagome argued.  
  
"Those weapons you use are for long distants shots, what would happen if someone attacked you close up?" question Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome gave in to their argument and was given a sword, which Sesshoumaru called "Itaikodomodaonna" long name huh? Means painful child-woman. that he said was made from a fang of a female dog demon who wanted a sword.Guess who's fang. Can't figure it out? Well just keep reading.  
  
"Who's fang is it from Sesshoumaru?" asked Kagome.  
  
"A royal inu-youkai," Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
"I kind of knew that but who???" Kagome asked again.  
  
"A female," Sesshoumaru replied again.  
  
"I KNOW BUT WHO???? NAME PLEASE," Kagome screamed so close to Sesshoumaru tat he covered his sensitive ears with vases that where the closet things beside him.  
  
"Hitomi," Sesshoumaru finally said. "Oh, and who is she," Kagome asked.  
  
"A female inu-youkai," Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"Don't you dare start this crappy conversation again Sesshoumaru," Kagome threatened with her eyes that looked tainted with red.  
  
"Ok she was a royal inu-Youkai, my mother," Sesshoumaru finally answered giving details.  
  
~*End of flashback*~ sword fighting became very easy for Kagome, and she was also able to control her youkai powers very quickly, which surprised Sesshoumaru though he never showed it.  
  
Sesshoumaru was glad that he had a sparring partner that actually gave him a challenge though Inu-Yasha doesn't count  
  
After both Kagome and Sesshoumaru was done with their work out they both went into SEPARATE bathrooms to bathe.  
  
~*Kagome POV*~ Wow I can't believe that I could actually use a sword in a mere two days, usually it took most people about six months and demons usually take three weeks. But for me? 2 days, wow. Maybe it's because I have a strict and tough teacher to teach me. Even Inu-Yasha could give me this kind of work out. Kagome is walking to the bathroom  
  
Thinking of that bastard, I wonder what he is doing now? Fucking the dead? Or killing everything in sight to find me? I think he is fucking the dead corpse that he sooooooooo lovely fucked until he couldn't anymore.  
  
Now Sesshoumaru is a whole different side, even though he is cold and well killing, there is always a reason behind him that he does what he does. I can't believe it but I think I am beginning to feel what he feels now. I might even start liking him, not like I do anyways just a very, very, distant friend.  
  
'For now'  
  
no way that is all I am to him anyways  
  
'But you're a inu-youkai and he too is one mix it together and..'  
  
OK OK I get the point but no.  
  
'Oh yes'  
  
No  
  
'Yes"  
  
Just leave me alone.  
  
'Sorry but I am you' Never mind.  
  
I can't believe that I am fighting my subconscious. I guess I should get Rin to take a bath with me. I can't believe how she gets all that energy in her body, but at least she is very decent and clean and she smells like Plums and lavander. With that I walk to her room and then we headed toward the tubs.  
Anime Princess: That's all folks, for now. I hoped you enjoyed it.  
  
Ok I need your help and I am too lazy to look it up by myself, I need a website that can help me do an autobiography on the poet named Shel Silverstien. The guy who wrote the book of poems called, "Where the Sidewalk Ends" "Falling Up" "A Light in the Attic" and some others that I 4got. Please help me. ONEGAI?!?!?!  
  
ARIGATOU!!!!  
  
Well Review for me please. 


	3. Thinking

Anime Princess: well I am trying hard to make a new chapter. So here is the Third chapter of A Simple Wish. I also thank you for those who reviewed I LOVED THEM!!!!!  
  
Kagome: I am a demoness, inu-youkai. My features look like Sesshoumaru, kind of. But more feminine and instead of a crescent moon, I have a crescent moon and an arrow through it.  
  
Sesshoumaru: Where is Rin?  
  
Rin: Sesshoumaru-sama care for Rin. See Jaken he cares he cares.  
  
Jaken: Stupid human. *mumbles it*  
  
Sesshoumaru: What did you say Jakens?  
  
Jakens: nothing Lord Sesshoumaru.  
  
Kagome: Come Rin, Let's get ready to go.  
  
Rin: Ok  
  
Sesshoumaru: Go where?  
  
Kagome: Somewhere  
  
Sesshoumaru: Woman I said where as in a specific place.  
  
Anime Princess: TO GREAT AMERICA!!!!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Where?  
  
Anime Princess: Great America is a Theme Park where I live and I like to go to.  
  
Kagome: Yes, Rin and I are going to watch her play games and ride the rides. Did you know that her skool won first place with a superior in band? She plays the clarinet.  
  
Anime Princess: YES and I LOVE PLAYING IT!!!! I hope they don't take music away. PLEASE HELP THE ELEMENTARY SCHOOL IN THE EVERGREEN SCHOOL DISCRTICT!!!!! ARIGATOU!!  
  
Declaimer: Don't own a thing so please don't sue me.  
  
A Simple Wish  
By: Anime Princess  
Age: unknown 4 now.  
  
~*Sesshoumaru*~ The woman is really good for just becoming demon. I wonder if there is a reason she is good. Wait why am I, Lord Sesshoumaru, complementing a once human wrench?  
  
'because you like her.'  
  
No I.. Who the hell are you?  
  
'I am you.'  
  
Shit, let me guess I can't get rid of you either.  
  
'Yep you got that right.'  
  
Damn, stay there and leave me alone.  
  
'Sorry Sesshoumaru but you'll have to say it.'  
  
Say what?  
  
'You'll find out later tata for now.'  
  
With the end of him. I guess my subconscious is kinda right, maybe I am falling for a turn-into-a-demon wrench. No what the hell am I thinking? Me, the fearfulness demon in the world starting to care for a turn-into-a-demon wrench, I think not. I guess I'll go take a bath.  
  
~*no ones POV*~  
  
When both inu-youkai's were done taking a bath, each went into their own separate rooms, thinking on what was going to happen. Pretty soon it was dinner and Kagome and Rin headed down stairs while Sesshoumaru was already there waiting for the two. At first, dinner was quite with only Rin trying to make a conversation with Jaken who only ignored her.  
  
Finally Sesshoumaru said, "You will began training again later tonight."  
  
Before Kagome could say anything, Sesshoumaru got up and left the table to go to the library to look up something that he thought would be useful later own in the future.  
  
'I can't believe it, he could be a charming guy...er demon and then become a cold hearted bastard," Kagome thought while finishing her dinner.  
  
After dinner, like he said, Sesshoumaru and Kagome started training again. It was about four hours later that they ended the training session that day, and start tomorrow again. "At dawn," was what Sesshoumaru told Kagome when they would train again. Kagome just nodded took another bath and then went to her chambers to get a goodnight rest.  
  
~*Morning with the Inu gang, next day*~ "I want Kagome," whined little tired Shippou who was awaken just a few minuets ago.  
  
"Quit whining brat!" Inu-Yasha   
  
"Inu-Yasha, he's still upset like all of us," Sango said.  
  
"Quite right Lady Sango," Miroku said standing next to Sango.  
  
"Keep your hands to yourself!" Sango yelled at Miroku, whose hands were wondering behind Sango.  
  
Miroku jerked his hand back to himself and gave a little pout that said, "I'm innocent I tell you, innocent." But said nothing and continued to sit beside Sango.  
  
After a few more minuets of resting, Inu-Yasha commanded then that they were now moving along to "search" for Kagome west. As everyone was walking, following, Inu-Yasha, they didn't realize one little thing. Shippou was still at the camp. Reason? He was still so tired that he went back to sleep not realizing that the group left.   
  
"Wow I got a good sleep," Shippou exclaimed getting up 4 hours after everyone left.  
  
He looked around to find everyone, but to his surprise, no one was there. He became scared. No one to protect him when there will be danger. What will happen to him? Thinking horrible things, Shippou ran into the forest searching for the group. Being a full-blooded Kistune youkai, he could go pretty fast when needed to be or when scared. So after 30 minuets of nonstop running, he stopped and looked around his surround. Being lost, he stood where he was and cried. Cried for his "mother" Kagome, and all the others.  
  
Not far from where Shippou was, Sesshoumaru was out patrolling his land and a little bit of the south, because of some difficulties in the southern lands all the lords had to patrol a little bit of the southern lands. As Sesshoumaru was out in the southwestern land he heard, and smelt tears. Walking towards the creature that smelt like a kitsune cub youkai, he saw that it was the same kitsune cub that Kagome always carried and who tolerated his childish plays.  
  
Shippou was still teary eyes that he didn't smell Sesshoumaru land right next to him. "Kit, why aren't you with my half-breed brother?" Sesshoumaru asked.  
  
"I was sleeping and when I awoke no one was there. I think they left without me," sobbed a depressed Shippou forgetting that he was talking to Sesshoumaru.  
  
'The kit is always with Kagome; I think this might be a good thing to bring the kit back to the palace. A new playmate for Rin, and a surprise for Kagome,' Sesshoumaru thought while Shippou was still crying.  
  
"Kit, I can take you somewhere that you won't be saddened," Sesshoumaru suggested so that he can take the kit to Kagome. 


End file.
